Eggy Oneshots
by joloco311
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots about Iggy and Ella.


**A/N: Ok, so this story is just a series of one shots about Ella and Iggy. For the sake of the story, we're going to pretend that the flock, minus Fang, is living with Dr. Martinez and Ella. Takes place after **_**Fang **_**and before **_**Angel**_**. Minor fluff. **

**Summary: Ella is bored and asks Iggy if he would like to go bowling. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Maximum Ride**_**. If I did, Dylan would cease to exist and Fang never would've left.**

Iggy POV

I lay on my bed thinking about the day's events. It really had been an amazing day...

~Flashback~

"Hey, Iggy."

"Hey, Ella," I replied nonchalantly. I sifted through the refridgerator looking for something good to cook. Eventually, I decided to make a omelets.

"What are you planning on doing today?" she questioned me.

"Hadn't really thought about it. Why? Did you have something in mind?"

"Well, actually..." she paused a moment. She seemed nervous. I heard her bite her lip and curl a strand of her gorgeous golden brown locks around her finger.

"Well, what?" I prodded.

"Well, Max and I were going to go bowling today, but just asked her to go see a movie with her for some Mother/Daughter time, since she's still a little depressed over losing Fang. Her and Mom haven't had any alone time, so I decided to cancel our plans so she could go. I was really looking forward to going, but since Max is going to a movie with Mom, I'm stuck at home. So, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me, maybe." She took a deep breath and plopped down in a kitchen chair.

"Um-," I started.

"It's fine, Iggy. I know you probably have better things to do today. I understand. I'll just go read a book or watch TV or something." She hurriedly rushed to the stairs.

"Ella, wait!" I called after her amused. She stopped and turned to face me. "You didn't let me finish."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that I"d love to go with you."

"Really?" She seemed surprised.

"Yeah. What time do you want to leave?" I flipped my omelets.

"Um, I was thinking maybe here in an hour or so."

"Sounds great. I'll meet you here in the kitchen at 1:00 pm," I said.

"I'll be here!" she sounded excited.

"Ok, see you then," I flipped my omelets onto a plate and turned off the stove. I grabbed a fork out of the drawer and went up to my room to eat it.

I ate on the bed and mentally mapped out what I neede to do before we left. If it was 12:00 pm now, that only gave me an hour to eat and get ready. I hurriedly ate my omelets. I picked out a T-shirt and jeans to wear and laid them on the bed. I showered quickly and got dressed. I brushed my teeth twice and combed out my hair. I snuck a glance at the clock. 12:57 pm. Crap! I finished in a rush a ran down to the kitchen to wait on minuted later, she padded down the steps.

"Hey, Ig. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." We wnet out into the backyard.

"Wait a second, are we flying?" She sounded concerned.

"Yeah. Why, you got a problem with it? We can walk if you'd like?" I tried to be a gentleman.

"No, I'm fine, but can not fly too high."

"Sure, Ella." I smiled at her.

I held her waist firmly and began running. Takeoff was harder than usual, but wasn't impossible. The bowling alley was only a couple miles away. We flew in silence for a few minutes, then I touched down in the parking lot as gently as possible.

"That was...exhilirating!" She panted heavily.

"Glad you like it. Let's go bowl a game or two." She took my hand and lead me up the ramp to the entrance. My hand tingled at her touch.

We rented our shoes and bought tickets for two games. Ella kicked my butt the first game, but then I surprised her by easily beating her in the second game. We ate an early dinner of pizza and chips. We finished supper and flew back home. Max was sitting on the porch reading a magazine. She lifted her head when we landed.

"Hey, where have you guys been?" Max asked us.

"Well, since you and Mom went and saw a movie, I decided to take Iggy bowling," Ella quickly answered before I had a chance to reply. I noticed I still had my arm around her waist and quickly let go. Max raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, cool, she responded. "Mom and the rest of the flock are inside watching a movie."

"Whatever," I said, eager for an excuse to avoid the awkward conversation about to occur.

I took a seat across from Gazzy on the couch and relaxed. After about five minutes, I heard Ella go upstairs to het room.

When the movie was over, I quickly exited, not wanting Angel to penetrate my thoughts and be bombarded with questions from Nudge. I snuck out the side door and went upstaies to my room. I locked the door and flopped down onto the bed. I closed my eyes and relaxed...

~End of Flashback~

Yep, it truly had been an amazing day to say the least. It had left me to ponder my thought towards Ella. She made me feel something different, and I wasn't sure what exactle to do about it. As I lay there thinking, I slowly drifted off to sleep, thoughts of Ella still swirling around in my head.

**Well, what did you think? I really want to know, so please, please, please review. I know when author's beg readers to review, it ususally makes them not want to, but I really wish you would. Please for the love of Eggy? Oh, well. Even if you don't review, I'm still glad you actually read my story. Reviews are appreciated, though (hint, hint). :)**


End file.
